Seven Years Later
by Bthedancer14
Summary: Kira was a shy and insecure girl with a stutter and a past full of demons; but in battle, she's ruthless and brash and strong. Aoto was a delinquent, never pausing to see what the consequences to his actions were. He never cared for anyone in his life except for another girl...When Kira enters his life, they bond together, but in what way? CRAPPY SUMMARY, BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


**This is a Black Bullet fanfiction; I absolutely love the idea of girls fighting against the monsters. To fit in the story, I want to portray these "Initiators" as teen girls. This will take place seven years ahead of the story. Also, the characters Senju Kayo, Ikumo Shogen, Hiruko Kategane, and Hiruko Kohina are still alive. (If you have no idea who they are, look it up before you begin reading.) I haven't read the manga yet, but I'm avidly watching the anime. Love it so far! I hope it goes on forever, like Fairy Tail! JSo please be nice, and read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Bullet!**

New Beginnings

Kira Nomiya stood in front of the Tendo Civil Security Corporation office with her palms sweating. She couldn't hear and feel anything; instead, she could hear her heart beating hard, so hard her chest hurt. She could also feel the growing fear and cowardice in her soul. A seventeen year old "Cursed Child" was highly unusual. Back then, only a lucky few was able to contribute to society and fight against the deadly Gastrea. It was unorthodox for a single Promoter to teach the majority certain fighting techniques, yet she did receive training. Now, she was ready to move onto the next step.

As she was about to open the door, she caught sight of her reflection and groaned. She had short black hair and pale white skin. Her eyes were muddy brown, only providing that she was an average looking girl. The only thing that betrayed the demons of her past was the vicious scar over her left eye.

_"Kira! Monster!" The five year old cowered in the corner, desperately searching for some sense of hope in her broken life. Her drunk father stumbled towards her, threateningly waving the empty beer bottle towards her. Her submissive and fearful mother merely watched the events unfold in front of her eyes, not speaking up against her abusive husband, on the behalf of her terrified child. No, no one would help her. "We should have drowned you in the river when you were born!" Broken inside, the girl screamed,_

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU?" As the words passed her lips, the bottle was thrown violently on the ground, shards of glass flying everywhere. One fell close to her; instinct compelled her to grab it for defense, but the man grabbed it first. The last thing she saw was-_

"Excuse me, are you here for an appointment?" The girl perked up from the memory and gaped at the beauty in front of her. There was a beautiful young girl with crimson red hair braided into two pigtails. Her eyes were a violet red, only alerting Kira of her true parentage. She was wearing a long orange sweater with a black underneath and a black miniskirt with thigh high socks. Kira immediately felt self-conscious; she had only donned a black dress that reached to her thighs with an orange vest with buttons on top; underneath were her favorite thigh high socks. She also felt instantaneously grateful for her haircut. She had it so that on long layer of hair covered the ugly scar on her eye. Grappling for words, she gasped out,

"Ummm…no. I-I am l-looking for Kisara Tendo. I w-want to re-reg-register myself a-as an Ini-Initiator." Did she really need to be reminded of her stuttering problem? Thankfully, the girl didn't comment on her lack of articulation; instead, she gave her a big smile.

"Ok then! I'm Enju Aihara! I'll get Kisara-sensei to register you quickly. Where's your Promoter?" Determined to be clear, I said slowly,

"I…Don't…Have…a…Partner." Her eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Have you ANY training?" Smiling, I grabbed my two guns from my ankles, and the knife inside my sleeve. She rolled her eyes and said, "Alright then. I suppose we can find someone without an Initiator. What's your name?"

"Kira Nomiya, Enju-sempai."

"Are you seventeen?"

"Yes?" She reached over and hugged the girl.

"Then, don't call me 'sempai'." She then clenched her hand softly and took her inside the building. She saw many pairs and could only feel excited to find her own. The two girls reached the office, and Kira sat down in the seat gestured to her. There were already three people gathered near the desk. Sitting on the desk was a voluptuous and beautiful woman with long black hair clad in black. She had on her lap a young girl about Enju's and Kira's age. She had shoulder length straw blonde hair and sky blue eyes; she was also wearing a long green and black dress that reached to her ankles. The woman stroked the young girl's hair affectionately. The two of them were speaking to a man with black short hair and in a blue ensemble. Enju merely said,

"Rentaro." He perked up and his eyes softened at the sight of the young Initiator.

"Enju." He walked over, and Enju introduced Kira.

"This is Kira; she's looking for a Promoter. She would like to join." He frowned at her and nodded.

"Kisara-san, wasn't there just a guy in here asking for an Initiator?" The woman nodded furiously and said,

"I'll go get him!" She flew out the door and it was just the four of them there.

"Kira, this is my Promoter, Rentaro Satomi." He outstretched his hand for her; all her life, she had been taught to shrug away from physical contact. That there was something evil and wrong inside her; she couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes as she reciprocated the action. Rentaro looked bewildered. Kira shook her head and hurried to wipe the tears.

"So-sorry; it's just…I haven't been sho-shown much kindness or de-decency for the majority of my life. It's kind of n-n-new to me." To Kira's relief, Enju merely smiled and said,

"Well, we treat the Cursed Children the same as any human. We NEVER discriminate." The young blonde got on the table and walked her way towards the trio. She yawned softly and smiled at Kira.

"I'm Tina Sprout: Kisara-san's Initiator." Kira nodded in acknowledgement and was about to ask something when Kisara-san walked in with another boy. He looked dangerous to Kira; his hair was white blond and his eyes were a deep scarlet red. He had on a black long sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans. He also had on a black beanie, accentuating his red eyes. For a moment, she took him for a Cursed Child, but she noticed that the boy was wearing contacts. He looked at her, and all she could feel was her heart beating like a drum. Kisara grinned and said, "Kira-san, this is Aoto Kanzaki. Aoto-kun, this is Kira…" Kira said softly,

"Nomiya." Aoto gazed at her with his startling eyes and brusquely asked,

"What is your rank?" Rank? She had never been assigned one. What should she say? Thankfully, Enju jumped to her defense.

"She's never been in combat exactly; she has only received the training, Aoto-sempai." With a withering glare at her, he spat out,

"I will not have an inferior Initiator." The way he voiced his opinion was dripping with pure condescension and contempt; fierce anger filled Kira's body as she yelled the first coherent sentence in years,

"I CAN FIGHT! I'M NOT STUPID OR ANYTHING! I CAN FIGHT THE GASTREA!" She wanted to kill the Gastrea that cursed her life; if not for it, she could have been a different person with a different name. Her Promoter-to-be just looked at her and then went to speak to Rentaro.

"How about we test her capability in a mock battle with you and Enju? If the both of us win, I take her as my Initiator, no questions asked. If we lose, find me someone else." Kira looked at Enju with nervousness tracing her eyes. Her future was now holding on to this battle, by a thin thread. What if she isn't good enough? Right as Rentaro was about to answer, Enju yelled,

"Don't you dare accept that! Her future is depending on this!" Her Promoter just shook his head and said,

"Enju, it may seem cruel, but it's for the best. What if she's completely incompetent?" To her shock, Enju's eyes filled with tears and she ran out the office, crying. There went one ally Kira had. "Aoto-san, I accept your offer."

Aoto was standing in the gymnasium when Kira entered. She had just spent the last hour sobbing in the bathroom, begging for them to give her a shot. She was one of the best students in the makeshift school for Initiators, but she had absolutely no confidence in fighting against one other pair. They probably had years of experience, whereas Kira had never fought a Gastrea by herself. Taking a deep breath, she walked forward towards the boy. He glared at her more and yelled,

"She's ready!" I looked to the other side of the gym and saw Rentaro and Enju. "Let's begin!"

Her partner stood up and said,

"Satomi Rentaro, rank 79." Enju followed and said,

"Aihara Enju, rank 79. Model Rabbit."" Kira's "Promoter" merely nodded and yelled,

"Kanzaki Aoto, rank 94." Kira did the same and stuttered,

"Nomiya Kira, rank unknown. Model Wolf." Enju, swallowing slowly, whispered,

"I'm so sorry, Kira." Then, she lunged for Kira with incredible speed; Kira jumped back quickly to dodge the threat. While Enju was searching for her, Kira landed a great kick to Enju's back, sending her flying to the wall. Thinking quickly, she ran up the wall to the ceiling, trying to trap her opponent. She could feel her eyes growing redder by the minute. She heard a yell, and she gazed at the battling Promoters. Rentaro was extremely good, being able to see everything with…an electronic eye! How was that even possible? She turned to Aoto and whimpered at the sight; he was definitely a ruthless Promoter with his unrelenting punches and quick usage of his gun. Feeling a shard of loyalty in her soul, she jumped in the fight, trying to attack Rentaro from behind. Unfortunately, Enju came out of nowhere and kicked her away from him. Kira grabbed her knife from her sleeve and began engaging in combat with her opponent. She was doing well…only until she was kicked from behind. The pain shot through her body and she fell to the ground, crying. She had lost. Tears fell down her face from the pain and humiliation. If only she had been looking behind! She felt someone come for her and she felt a hug.

"Kira, you did so well! Almost as good as me!" More tears fell; there was nothing for her here. If she couldn't even defend myself, there was no point in this. Back to the Outer District. Kira sensed two other bodies approaching her and Enju. She clenched her eyes shut, begging for him to say the words already. "Aoto-sempai, if you don't accept her, I will never accept you in our agency." The next words were even more shocking.

"Kira-san, please be my Initiator."

* * *

Aoto watched the girl process this information; tears were soaking up the floor and her hair, especially the layer covering her left eyes. She was shaking softly when she asked,

"A-are you m-making f-fun of m-m-me?" That stutter would probably get annoying, but he could live with it. When he first saw the girl, he thought she was a murderer, ready to kill them all. But with time, he believed that she was undeniably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; her black hair dropping over her face created the idea of something to hide. He yearned to see what about her eye she was hiding, but he kept his emotions in check. The next thing he felt was agonizing anger; why would this girl live while Sukiyura had to die? She actually looked like a pushover, at least until he called her "inferior." Then, she screamed at him, no stutter present. Seeing her now, he regret even antagonizing her in his head. She was ruthless in her movements; he even saw her try to help him with Rentaro. He wanted her as his Initiator.

"This is the life of the Tokyo area we are talking about. Why would I joke about it?"

"B-because you s-said that-" He interrupted her with a rough shake of his head.

"I'm a baka half the time; you'll learn to not listen to me in time. Beforehand however, I would like to assign her a rank and figure out her Model." Enju Aihara, Rentaro's Initiator, and Rentaro Satomi nodded simultaneously.

"I'll get Sumire-sensei to on it. As for rank, I'd mark her as 94. She's almost as good as Enju, who's at 79 at the moment. What is your ranking?" He sheepishly admitted,

"94, actually. I guess we are suited for each other." Meanwhile, Enju was speaking rapidly with Kira.

"Now, you'll get to meet Tina, Midori, and Yuzuki! This is gonna be so much fun!" Kira just nodded softly, obviously getting used to the idea that she was his Initiator. "Well, welcome!"

* * *

Kira was standing on the doorway of her new apartment, the one she would be sharing with Aoto. Since he asked her to be his Initiator, he's been somewhat distant with her.

"Ao-aoto-kun, I'm g-going to Sumire-sensei, ok?" He was lying on a bed and he dismissed me with a lazy nod. I ran out and found Enju with three other girls. Tina Sprout was among them, silently taking a pill of some kind. Another one with brighter blonde hair seemed to be the badass in the group; she had on some leather vest and choker. She also had on blue jean shorts on. The last one was a shy girl with white blond hair and violet eyes; she was wearing a witch's hat and a cute sailor outfit. Kira straightened out her own dress and admired her new black combat boots and black gloves; she thought she looked very nice. Luckily, Enju saw her and started waving her arms.

"KIRA! COME ON OVER!" She nodded softly and ran over. "It's about time! It's time for you to meet the gang! This is Tina Sprout." She gestured to the sleepy one with the green and black dress on. Tina yawned softly and lazily smiled. "Katagiri Yuzuki is the rebel-looking girl over there." Kira nodded at her and received a glare from the girl. "And the little witch over there is Fuse Midori." Kira also smiled in her direction and she thankfully grinned back. She was about to introduce herself when she heard that scream.

_"GASTREA!"_

**Ok, that's it! Please read and review and no hating!**


End file.
